tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TheZobe as "Lainey" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
18:44 zobe PJIRCUserh@94.196.13.238.threembb.co.uk has joined #TDR 18:44 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, TheZobe. 18:45 Hi there, TDIFan13. 18:45 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 18:45 Yes, but I will no doubt still cause a dramatic uproar of the highest kind. 18:45 <@TDIFan13> XD 18:46 <@TDIFan13> Well, let's start this off, shall we? :p 18:46 Attempt to sue you and get popular by becoming controvercial. 18:46 Sure c: 18:46 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 18:46 Lainey 18:46 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 18:46 Nope! 18:46 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 18:46 Yes! 18:46 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 18:47 Finicky. Diva. Woobie. 18:47 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 18:47 sure. 18:47 <@TDIFan13> Q1. True or False: Lainey's real name is 'Lainabeth'. 18:47 o__o 18:47 Uuuhhh....true? 18:48 <@TDIFan13> False, sorry. :p 18:48 (I did not read that anywhere) 18:48 <@TDIFan13> (That's why it's incorrect.) 18:48 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Lainey was the only contestant not to submit an audition tape. 18:48 (may I have a link to her page?) 18:48 <@TDIFan13> (Er, what?) 18:48 (Im kinda stuck guessing on a crappy laptop) 18:48 <@TDIFan13> (Her page doesn't say anything on it, and it's supposed to be memorized. :p) 18:48 <@TDIFan13> (So, go ahead. :p) 18:48 (and its hard to navigate...all I know is that shes bad at singing and good at fashion design, but likes singing, and shes a bit dull) 18:49 Well, I dont remember that..so..False? 18:49 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 18:49 <@TDIFan13> Q3. Is Lainey good at singing? 18:49 Hahahaha 18:49 no 18:49 <@TDIFan13> Correct. :p 18:49 <@TDIFan13> Mygeto will now play a random character. You, as Lainey, must interact with them. 18:50 Mygeto has changed nick to Noah| 18:50 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Noah. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 18:50 <@Noah|> Oh, a bimbo, how refreshing. -_- 18:50 I'll have you know I'm not just any bimbo, thank you very much! 18:51 I am a bimbo with talent....see these clothes I'm wearing? 18:51 They're like, amazing, right? 18:51 I SANG whilst designing them. 18:51 <@Noah|> Looks like a blind monkey made them. :| 18:51 Yes, a blind monkey with the voice of an aaaangeeelll~ 18:51 *sings out of tune hurting Noahs ears* 18:52 <@Noah|> I've had enough singing for a lifetime. 18:52 Plus, when I sang to the wool clerk 18:52 she gave me it all for free 18:52 wasnt that nice? 18:52 <@Noah|> Was it so you could shut up? 18:52 y'know..apart from the parts she put in her ears. 18:52 Poor old people ears, they're like...so sensitive to talent. 18:52 <@Noah|> Ah, that's the reason. 18:52 Which is why I will NEVER grow old! Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 18:52 zobe PJIRCUserh@94.196.13.238.threembb.co.uk has left #TDR [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions